ANDAI CERITA NARUTO BEGINI EKHH Begitu
by Ayuri chaentachi
Summary: Summary: Antara naruto, manusia dan...dewa? Sebenarnya ada apa ini,, kenapa semua yang disekelilingku hanya kebohongan belaka.. Cukup sudah aku tak membutuhkan lagi sesuatu yang disebut alasan Rasa kemanusiaan?bukannya itu hanya kamuflase.. Topeng? Haa.. Liat saja akan kujadikan topeng itu seperti butiran atom.. Jangan harap kau dan kau! dapat bersembunyi dariku!
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

Chapter 1: Prolog

ANDAI CERITA NARUTO BEGINI EKHH.. BEGITU

**Oleh:**

**Ayuri Chaentachi**

**Desclaimer: NARUTO belong to Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Summary:**

_Antara naruto, manusia dan...dewa?_

_Sebenarnya ada apa ini,, kenapa semua yang disekelilingku hanya kebohongan belaka.._

_Cukup sudah aku tak membutuhkan lagi sesuatu yang disebut alasan_

_Rasa kemanusiaan?bukannya itu hanya kamuflase.._

_Topeng? Haa.._

_Liat saja akan kujadikan topeng itu seperti butiran atom.._

_Jangan harap kau dan kau! dapat bersembunyi dariku!_

Saat sang surya mulai memperlihatkan pesonanya yang agung, tak ada satupun dari makhluk hidup yang dapat memungkirinya. Menjadi sesesuatu yang selalu dinantikan, yang eksistensinya sangat, sungguh sangat dibutuhkan sebagai penunjang sesuatu yang disebut sebuah kehidupan.

Oke, hal diataslah yang diharapkan oleh sang bintang utama kita, perawakan yang bagaikan matahari dalam wujud manusia, dengan helaian rambut pirang serta mata sebiru langit yang ditambah dengan kulit secerah senja—karamel—nan eksotis. Yups, siapa sangka sebenarnya si karamel ini memang keturunan si matahari atau lebih tepatnya Dewa Matahari.

Kenapa si karamel ini anak Dewa Matahari?

Ini pertanyaan mudah, karna..., dulu sekali bangsa Dewa itu hidup berdampingan dengan manusia, dengan adanya bumbu peraturan yang menghiasi lebih tepatnya menghalangi ikatan diantara mereka. Salah satunya yaitu dilarangnya pernikahan antara Dewa dan Manusia. Tentu saja, peraturan ini dibuat oleh para dewa, untuk menjaga keturunan mereka tetap murni. Menurut mereka, manusia itu adalah makhluk yang sangat teramat lemah, lambat, dan bodoh disegala bidang.

Itulah anggapan para Dewa, semua Dewa beranggapan demikian. Itu artinya tidak ada pengecualian.

Namun, anggapan itu berubah? TIDAK AKAN tapi, malah tambah menjadi-jadi. Para Dewa **MEMUTUSKAN** kontak dengan manusia—tak ada kehidupan yang saling berdampingan lagi—karna manusia itu licik alias IBLIS berselimut MALAIKAT. Setidaknya itulah angapan para Dewa pada **Detik saat itu** sampai **Detik saat ini**, dan **seterusnya? Mungkin**, atau ada yang mau merubahnya? Ya, tentu saja si karamel itu yang akan merubahnya. Kalau tidak untuk apa dia menjadi tokoh utama disini,, khu khu...

Manusia itu adalah makhluk yang sangat teramat lemah, lambat, dan bodoh disegala bidang. Kenapa malah nambah bahwa manusia itu licik alias iblis berselimut malaikat?

Oke, angapan itu muncul karna hal klise yang tak mau diakui ole para Dewa. Tepatnya oleh para calon DEWA. Apa itu? Berikut kisah nya...

Walau kehidupan manusia dan dewa itu berdampingan namun mereka tak berinteraksi layaknya manusia dan manusia ataupun seperti dewa dan dewa. Serta dimensi tempat tinggal merekapun berbeda, hanya saja ada sebuah pintu yang menghubungkannya dan pintu itu dapat dibuka ataupun dilewati oleh seseorang yang memiliki kartu pass yang disebut IJIN. Dengan IJIN manusia dapat menemui Dewa dan menyampaikan permasalahanya secara langsung.

Untuk itulah manusia mulai melakukan beberapa takhtik untuk mengelabui dewa serta menyusup ketempat mereka untuk mengambil suatu benda yang konon katanya,, benda tersebut dapat merubah manusia menjadi dewa,, benda tersebut disebut sebagai mistery.

Mistery,, ya karna benda tersebut sampai sekarang ini, tak ada yang tau bentuk serta tempat benda itu di sembunyikan,, karna hal itu sebagian orang menganggap bahwa mistery hanya lelucon manusia- manusia yang terobsesi menjadai dewa.

Namun,, suatu hari ada suatu kelompok yang telah lama mengincar mistery,, dengan berbagai cara mereka menemukan tempat para dewa menyimpan mistery. Oleh karena itu,, mereka menyusun rencana untuk mengambil mistery tanpa sepengetahuan para dewa. Kelompok itu disebut **pitung.**

**Markas pitung**

Seorang pria bertubuh tambun, berambut orange, sedang membungkuk membelakangi pintu masuk atau lebih tepat disebut batu. Batu ? ya, ini memang di dalam goa.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkannya,, jiroubou?". Seloroh pria berkulit pucat, berpupil ungu yang bersinar dikegelapan yang tak obah seperti mata kucing.

" ya,, orochimaru- sama"

"khu,,khu,,khu,, kau memang yang paling bisa diandalkan"

"terima kasih orochimaru- sama"

" hn,, kau memang orang yang tak kenal basa- basi,, baiklah,, jalankan rencana sekarang!"

"baik,, " jiroubou mundur kemudian pergi sambil memamerkan senyum setannya.

**Di dimensi para dewa**

" selamat datang Jiraiya-sama" seloroh sebuah kayu ukir berbentuk kuda.

" hm,, masih seperti dulu, kah?"

" seperti yang anda harapkan"

" aku ingin melihatnya."

Dia,,,,,,?

Tbc….

Ayuri-chan: please..,, give me kripik pedas beralasan yang disertai saran ya,, dan jangan sungkan untuk memuji ya,,#maunya..dilempar masal

Naruto: interupsi... !

Ayuri-chan: akhh,, arigatou,, jaa na..#membekap naru-chan#apesnya malah dirasengan.  
its ma first fic,, gomen kalo jelek…


	2. Chapter 2 : Membohongi Dusta

Chapter 2: Membohongi DUSTA.

ANDAI CERITA NARUTO BEGINI EKHH.. BEGITU?

**Oleh:**

**Ayuri Chaentachi**

**Desclaimer: NARUTO belong to Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Summary:**

_** Antara naruto, manusia dan...dewa?**_

_**Sebenarnya ada apa ini,, kenapa semua yang disekelilingku hanya kebohongan belaka..**_

_**Cukup sudah aku tak membutuhkan lagi sesuatu yang disebut alasan**_

_**Rasa kemanusiaan?bukannya itu hanya kamuflase..**_

_**Topeng? Haa..**_

_**Liat saja akan kujadikan topeng itu seperti butiran atom..**_

_**Jangan harap kau dan kau! dapat bersembunyi dariku!**_

Ayuri: Oke! Langsung saja balasan rieview, **spesial thanks to ma first reader Hontou ni arigatou **telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fiction kosong Yuri. Hahaha.. sungguh saat pertama kali baca rieview ... yuri ketawa gakak pasalnya Yuri perasaaannya nano- nano betul.. kenapa bisa lupa beda prolog ma epilog tu ya.. Arigatou _**senpai. **_Walau sama author baru .. tetap lebih dulu dari Yuri jadi, Onegaishimashita-_**senpai**_. Oh ya,, soal judul itu benar juga Yuri mang agak ngasal thank lagi masukannya.. n summary maklum aja ya Yuri masih baru kurang paham aja..

N **guest **kamu bingung? Hontou ni? Arigatou! aku juga :P. Gomen ini masih prolog dan chapter ini juga. Jika ingin kebingungannya berkurang baca terus n rieview chapter selanjutnya ya...

Naruto: durasi..durasi..!

Ayuri: haiiikkk...haiiikk naru-_chann.. _before gomen minna lama update. Soalnya Yuri sibuk di dunia nyata, minna jangan kapok baca fic Yuri ya..#ngarep tingakat dewa..

Ayuri dan Naruto: jumpa lagiiii!__

Sunguh tak terbayangkan. Bagaikan refleksi cermin, mata juga mempunyai dunianya sendiri. Pancaran sinar dari mata ukiran kayu yang berupa kuda itu telah menyerap Jiraiya jauh kedalam dunianya. Seketika saat keberadaan Jiraiya lenyap. Ukiran itu mengerut susut dan terus susut sampai tak akan tertangkap lagi oleh indra penglihatan.

Saat kedua titik kuaci itu memperlihatkan eksistensinya. Tertangkap jelas ruangan yang bisa dikatakan luas, seluas lapangan sepak bola. Tak ada yang istimewa disana hanya satu yang mencolok. Sebuah meja panjang yang memenuhi ruangan dan kursi- kursi—12 kursi— yang mengelilinginya, akh, ya dan kursi itu telah ditempati oleh orang. Dan ada satu yang masih kosong. Kursi di sebelah selatan, satu- satunya kursi yang ada disana. Jiraiya melangkah mantap kearah kursi itu.

"Krieet..." decitan tak terbendung akibat gesekan manis kayu dan dinginnya lantai memecah kesunyian dan ketegangan diruangan itu. Kini dua belas pasang mata menyorot Jiraiya dengan berbagai macam makna yang terpancar dari sorotan manik- manik itu.

"Kuharap kau tak tersesat dalam jalan yang bernama kehidupan". Ucap Pria bersurai oren dan tampak bahwa wajah pria itu dipenuhi oleh besi—pierching— serta bola mata berpola riak air yang menambah kesan seram? pada dirinya. "Alasan klise seperti itu sungguh susah untuk diterima". Tambah pria itu sambil mngerling bosan pada pria bermasker yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya dan hanya menyisakan mata kanannya. "Ya, kan. Ka-ka-shi". Tambah pria itu seraya menekankan nama pria bermasker itu.

"Haahahaa.., kurasa alasan itu sangat bagus PEIN." balas pria bermasker pada pria berpierching—Pein.

"Huhh.." kesal Pein

"Slap.." bunyi kursi diduduki. "Hahahaha.. alasan itu tidak terlalu buruk..

"Apa kataku.." Potong Kakashi.

"Jangan ngawur, Jiraiya kau..mengatakan itu juga karna kau telat kan? Huh,, dasar.. sama saja" seloroh Pein.

"Oh, ayolah aku belum selesai berbicara. Tapi mencari alasan saat melakukan kesalahan bukanlah hal yang baik". Ucap Jiraiya sambil mensidekap tangannya dan menggangukan kepala—sungguh terlihat bijak. "Akhrnya Jiraiya bisa bersikap bijak juga batin semua orang yang melingkari meja tersebut." Tapi.. "Akhh, Pein apa-apaan itu..! kau harus bersikap sopan pada senseimu!" teriak Jiraiya seraya menunjuk Pein dengan tidak elit ekh wibawanya. 'tidak berubah' batin semua orang itu kompak.

"Ahemmm.." deheman dari pria bersurai arang panjang—Hashirama Senju—telah membuat suasana tenang kembali. "Karna kita telah berkumpul kembali, sebaiknya kita tidak membuang waktu jika ada waktu untuk membahas hal tak penting seperti tadi lebih baik kita tidak usah bersusah payah untuk bertemu diruangan ini." Tegas Hashirama.

"Haikk.." tanggap semua Orang itu.

'Kakak sungguh berwibawa' batin pria bersurai perak yang duduk disamping Hashirama—Tobirama Senju.

"Ahehehhehe.. tak usah berwajah begitu juga.. " ucap Hashirama dengan nada main- main. Mendengar itu semua orang tertawa hambar kecuali Hashirama tentunya.

'Hhh.. tidak bisa dipuji sebentar saja, baakani-_nisan_' batin Tobirama.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya pria paruh baya yang disinyalir berumur empat puluh tahunan yang memiliki surai pirang jikrak.

"Bagaimana Apanya Minato-Jisan" tanya pemuda bersurai merah darah yang rambutnya sukses menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Maksud Ji_san_, Nagatooo. Apakah kita tetap harus melakukan kebohongan pada dusta ini? " Jelas Minato.

"ITU HARUS" Tegas Tobirama setengah berteriak.

"Tapi itu hanya akan menambah Orang yang terakiti saja" tambah Minato dengan tetap bersifat tenang.

"Yang dikatakan Minato benar.." Dukung Pria tua yag memakai tutup kepala ala Prajurit masa lalu di jepang.

"Sarutobi kau seharusnya lebih tahu ini untuk kepentingan bersama". Sergah Tobirama.

"ha-ah.." helaan nafas Hashirama sukses menarik kembali perhatian orang- orang padanya.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau maksud Minato. Tapi, dengan mempertimbangkan banyak hal kita haru tetap membohongi dusta itu." Tegas Hashirama dengan wibawa yang tak bisa untuk dihiraukan. Mendengar itu Tobirama tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tapi.. Kita tidak boleh menghalangi mereka mencari tahu" tambah hashirama seraya memamdangi setiap paang mata yang ada disana.

"Kurasa itu adil" ucap Jiraiya memecah kesunyian. "Bagimanapun anak- anak itu juga akan mengetahuinya juga" tambah Jiraiya.

"Haiik.. " respon semua orang.

"Kalau begitu kita akan bahas lagi lain waktu ". Tutup Hashirama."Apa masih ada yang ingin ditanyakan?". Tanya Hashirama.

Diam...

"Baiklah, Sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan" Ucap Hashirama.

Sebuah cahaya besar melenyapkan keberadaan manusia ditempat itu dan menyisakan meja yan dikelilingi bangku kosong.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Apakah dusta yang mereka bohongi?**

**Dan..**

**Siapakah yang tak boleh mereka halangi untuk mengetahui kenyataan yang berpoles bohong dan dusta itu?**

Ayuri-chan: please..,, give me kripik pedas beralasan yang disertai saran ya,, dan jangan sungkan untuk memuji ya,,#maunya..dilempar masal.

Dan..

Arigatou bagi yang telah membaca fiction kosong saya semoga dapat diisi kekosongannya. #tolong jangan tanya karna saya juga tak mengerti apa yang saya tuliskan..

**Jaaaanaaaaa-**_**minnasannn **_


End file.
